


Encounter on the Road

by starlitnocturne



Series: Of Music and Swords [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitnocturne/pseuds/starlitnocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine meets someone on the road, a day after departing from Arthur and Merlin following the quest to the Perilous Lands. A moment's decision could change everything for the two strangers. First in a series featuring Raieya. (See profile for full story list in order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meeting

Raieya perched in a tree not far from the road, scanning the area around her. She had taken care of her horse and gotten camp set up, now she just needed to find some meat for dinner. The forest grew quiet suddenly and Raieya slid silently out of the tree, edging closer to the road. She heard the sound of hooves and hurried up into the nearest tree. Concealed within the leaves she saw a man approaching in the distance, riding a black horse. Raieya settled back, waiting for him to pass. As the man grew closer she noticed movement in the brush not far behind him. A group of five bandits rushed out then, heading toward the man. The man whirled around in the saddle, turning his horse and drawing his sword. His blade effortlessly took down one bandit, while the others closed in on him. She watched as the man fought the bandits, taking down another. He had the advantage of being on horseback but he was still outnumbered. The bandits seemed to recognize their disadvantage too. Raieya watched as one of the men moved to take down the horse. Without thinking, Raieya strung an arrow and let it fly straight toward the bandit. The arrow found its mark and lodged itself in his neck. The remaining two bandits looked toward the trees in confusion. Raieya pressed herself back against the tree, keeping a second arrow poised toward them. The man on the horse looked surprised too but he took advantage of the distraction, taking out another bandit. As that bandit fell, Raieya's second arrow finished off the last one.

The man dismounted then and looked up into the trees, shading his eyes with his hand.

"Hey!" he called. "Show yourself! It's safe now!"

Raieya studied the man for a moment, considering whether or not she could trust him. He didn't seem like he would hurt her and she had just helped him. As if reading her thoughts he called, "Come on! I wont hurt you."

Making up her mind, she slid down out of the tree. Then forced her way through the brush and to the man. Raieya smirked slightly at the surprised look on his face.

"Well," said the man with a grin. "Hello."

Raieya nodded in greeting, suddenly doubting her decision to reveal herself.

"Those were your arrows?" he asked.

Raieya nodded once more.

"Thanks," he said, smiling broadly. "I'm Gwaine."

Raieya hesitated a moment before answering. "Raieyana."

"Raieyana," Gwaine repeated, drawing her name out. "How is it a beautiful woman happens to be in the middle of the woods and come to my aid? What title goes with your name?"

"None," said Raieya firmly. "Just Raieyana. Raieya for short."

"No title?" echoed Gwaine. "I don't believe that. What are you? A runaway? Exile?"

"I am nothing," Raieya scoffed. "Can I not be but a woman traveling? And what of yourself?"

"A woman traveling with such skill?" challenged Gwaine. "I am but a traveler myself."

"I make my living traveling," said Raieya. "I must be able to defend myself."

Gwaine nodded. "Though I assume you're not alone."

"I am," smirked Raieya. "Have been for quite some time."

Gwaine looked a bit like he still didn't believe her but he dropped the matter. "Where are you going then?"

Raieya studied him closely before answering. Why should she tell this man she just met anything? He could betray her. Yet, somehow, she didn't think he would. There was something familiar about Gwaine and she couldn't figure out why. She was certain shed never met him before. Surely she would've remembered him if she had. He was very handsome.

"Southwell," she answered at last, deciding to take a risk.

"Ah," Gwaine replied. "I know that town. What's in Southwell for you then?"

"A nice tavern, I'm hoping," she answered. "One that will enjoy a traveling minstrel."

"Tavern, eh," said Gwaine. "Perhaps I could buy you a drink then."

"We're still days from Southwell," Raieya pointed out. "You'd go all that way just to buy me a drink? You might not even find me."

"Or we could travel together," suggested Gwaine.

"How do I know I can trust you?" countered Raieya.

"You don't," Gwaine shrugged. "But you haven't stopped talking to me yet."

"Were you even going to Southwell?" asked Raieya.

"I go wherever I end up," Gwaine answered. "Southwells as good a place as any."

Raieya was quiet a moment, considering. She hadnt traveled with anyone for months, not since she slipped away from Raiyner. She liked the independence of being on her own but it wouldn't hurt to have someone to watch her back.

"Alright," she agreed, making up her mind. "We can travel together to the tavern."

"It's a deal then," Gwaine replied, grinning broadly.

"Let's get off the road," said Raieya. "I set up camp not far from here."

"Sounds good," Gwaine replied.

He grabbed his horse's reins and followed Raieya into the brush. They walked in silence until they reached the small clearing where a tent was set up and Raieya's horse was tethered not far from it.

"This is it," said Raieya. "You can tie your horse with mine. Sterling's good."

"Bear should behave himself," Gwaine answered.

"You named your horse Bear?" asked Raieya with a laugh.

"Sounds more intimidating," Gwaine replied. "Makes a good story too if you don't know he's not actually a bear."

Raieya laughed. "I suppose that's true."

She led Gwaine over to her tent where Gwaine tossed his only bag.

"I was about to prepare supper," said Raieya.

"Food sounds good," Gwaine replied.

"Is a stew ok?" asked Raieya. "Obviously I didn't end up finding any meat. I have some vegetables we can use though."

Gwaine nodded. "Stew is fine. I'll eat anything. Don't have much food myself."

"How we're you planning on making it to Southwell then?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Could've pulled off the road sooner. Could find something in the woods."

Raieya shook her head. "How did you end up on the road with hardly any food?"

"Long story," Gwaine answered. "I was helping a friend on a quest."

"A quest?" repeated Raieya, retrieving her food bag. She placed a pot on the fire and poured in some water.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling out a small knife to help Raieya cut the potatoes and carrots.

"What did the quest entail?"

"I helped my friend, Merlin, find Arthur, er Prince Arthur that is, in the Perilous Lands."

"Prince Arthur?" said Raieya, with disbelief. "Of Camelot?"

"That's the one," nodded Gwaine.

"How do you know the prince of Camelot?"

"Helped him out in tavern brawl once," said Gwaine. "I was injured though. He and Merlin took me to Camelot to be treated by his physician. Merlin and I discovered that two of the men from the tavern had used sorcery to disguise themselves as knights and planned to kill Arthur in the melee. I disguised myself as a knight and entered the melee and saved him. The king wasn't too pleased with a commoner pretending to be a knight though. He banished me."

Raieya looked at him in utter disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? And if that is really what happened why would you help Arthur after all that?"

"It happened," said Gwaine. "Whether you want to believe it or not. I mainly helped Arthur this time to help Merlin. He's a good friend. Arthur's not bad himself, for a noble. My initial sentence was death but Arthur convinced him otherwise."

"Who is Merlin?" asked Raieya.

"Oh, he's Arthur's servant," answered Gwaine. "Good man."

"But they didn't leave you with food?"

Gwaine shook his head.

"Nobles," scoffed Raieya, checking the stew.

"Trust me," said Gwaine. "I'd rather have nothing to do with them either."

"I think this is ready," said Raieya, abruptly changing the subject before he could ask her about her experience with nobles. "I'll get some bowls."

She ducked into the tent to grab the two bowls from her bag. Fortunately she'd grabbed both of them when she left Raiyner. Returning to the fire, she handed one to Gwaine and ladled some stew into it for him before serving herself.

"It's good," said Gwaine, trying a bite.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So, you're a traveling minstrel," said Gwaine, taking another bite of the stew. "I bet you know all the best taverns then."

"I suppose," agreed Raieya. "I have been to so many I can't keep track anymore."

"What's been the best?" asked Gwaine.

"The one in Middlequarter," Raieya answered. "Without a doubt."

"Middlequarter," he repeated, thoughtfully. "I do believe I've been to that one. Lots of people, lots of food, plenty of ale. Yes, it was a very good tavern."

"What about you?" said Raieya. "What do you do that you've been to so many taverns?"

"I told you," Gwaine replied. "I'm a traveler. I go where the ales good, gamble a bit, move on. I don't like to stay in one place for long."

"Me either," Raieya agreed. Gwaine seemed like the typical man she would find in a tavern. Liked to drink, play games for money, occasionally cause a fight. "What's been your favorite tavern?"

Gwaine looked thoughtful for a moment, as he finished another bite of stew.

"I'd say...Adderbury," he answered at last.

"I'm not familiar with that one," said Raieya.

"Well," he replied. "You must go sometime. It's not too far from Southwell."

"Maybe one of the next places I try then," she answered, finishing her stew.

Gwaine finished his bowl and helped her clean up from dinner. Night began to fall and they soon retreated into the tent, making beds on opposite sides.

That night Raieya had trouble falling asleep. First Gwaine kept talking to her and then it was the simple fact that there was someone unfamiliar sharing the tent with her. Raieya pondered her decision to allow him to join her while she lay awake. If he proved himself trustworthy, having a partner did have its benefits. Either way they only had to make it to the Southwell tavern. Even if they did get along, they'd go their separate ways from there. Raieya glanced over at him, sleeping across from her. She felt a strong attraction to him, from the moment she'd seen him up close. Perhaps she could explore that further on their journey. At last, weary from the day, Raieya's thoughts quieted and she fell asleep.

A few hours later Raieya woke with a start. Something was rustling in her tent. Quickly Raieya shifted and pulled a knife out of the sheath she kept hidden near her. She rolled over, face to face with Gwaine.

"Raieya," he mumbled. "Whoa. Easy now." He was suddenly more alert, noticing the knife in her hand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Call of nature," he answered. "Just put that away, lay back down, and I'll be right back."

"You have to go in the middle of the night?" she replied, lowering the knife.

"Yeah," Gwaine shrugged.

"Alright," answered Raieya. "I'm just not used to anyone coming in and out of the tent during the night."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll be right back."

He scooted out of the tent then and Raieya lay back down. She slid her knife back into its sheath, annoyed that he'd woken her up and startled her. She had just settled herself comfortably under her blanket when the tent flaps rustled and she shot back up. Gwaine appeared between the flaps and edged back inside.

"Good," said Raieya. "You're back."

"You worried about me?" asked Gwaine with a smirk.

"No," Raieya answered. "Making sure you came back and didn't run off or something."

"Mmmm," he replied. "I'm back. You can rest easy now."

He gave her a smug look as he lay back down.

"Pffbt," Raieya snorted. "Right."

She rolled over, ignoring the look on his face.

"Night then," he said.

"Mm," she replied, closing her eyes.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raieya and Gwaine begin their journey to Southwell.

The next morning Raieya woke first. She rolled over quietly, checking to see if her new partner was still there. Gwaine lay a short distance across from her, looking peaceful in his sleep. A small smile played on her lips at the sight of him, as she carefully slid out of her blanket. Not wanting to wake him, she crept out the tent flaps and into the soft morning light. There was still a slight chill in the air from the night and Raieya wrapped her arms around herself. She set to work rekindling the fire, then went to retrieve the food, and check on the horses. Then she returned to their camp and dug out some bread and fruit from her food supply. Raieya sat by the fire and ate her breakfast, thinking about how far she hoped to get on the road that day. By the time Raieya finished the sun had risen higher in the sky and there was still no sign of Gwaine. Raieya was anxious to get on the road and decided to go wake him up. She closed up the bag of food, then poked her head into the tent. Gwaine was sprawled out, still sleeping soundly.

"Gwaine," she said.

He didn't stir.

"Gwaine," she said, a bit louder.

Still nothing.

Raieya pushed the flaps aside and stepped into the tent.

Gwaine didn't move.

"Gwaine," said Raieya loudly, touching his shoulder as she did.

Gwaine groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

"Gwaine!" said Raieya, shaking his shoulder this time.

"Mmmm," he groaned. He yawned and stretched, then rolled back over to look at her.

"Raieya," he said, as if suddenly remembering yesterday's events. "Morning."

"Yes, it is," said Raieya. "Come on and get up. I've got bread and fruit out for breakfast already. You need to eat so we can pack up and get on the road."

Gwaine groaned, pushing aside his blanket. He sat up and stretched again before completely getting up.

"Do you have any apples?" he asked, still sounding sleepy.

Raieya nodded. "Go get one."

She backed out of the tent then and Gwaine followed her. She handed the food bag to him and he dug out an apple and piece of bread.

"Thanks," he said, handing the bag back to her.

He ate quickly, then they set to work packing up the camp. Raieya had forgotten how much faster it was with someone helping and they were soon ready to get on the road. Raieya finished attaching the last bag to her saddle, then turned to Gwaine.

"Do you have all of your things?" she asked.

Gwaine nodded. "I just have the one bag. Easy packing."

"Let's go then," said Raieya, mounting her horse.

Gwaine swung himself up into his saddle and they headed back toward the road.

They made good time that day, pausing only briefly to give the horses a break and eat lunch. Raieya found that Gwaine was good company. He was laid back and very easy to talk to. Raieya felt like they'd known each other forever by the end of the day. She was still cautious though, not forgetting they'd only just met. Maybe it was her imagination but she also felt like Gwaine was flirting with her. Naturally she had flirted right back. She was curious to see how the rest of their journey unfolded. In the meantime she was surprisingly glad to have him along to help. Not only did his pretty much constant chatter make the road less boring, he was helpful to have around. So far he always helped her with not only the clean up from meals, but also the cooking. They'd managed to catch a rabbit earlier which they had shared for dinner. Raieya settled under her blanket, glancing over at Gwaine, who was already asleep. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning finds the pair in an awkward position.

A thin ray of morning light shone across the tent, causing Raieya to stir. Groggily she opened her eyes, feeling a bit more comfortable and relaxed than she normally did. She lay still, enjoying feeling warm and rested for a change. As she began to wake up more, she realized an unfamiliar weight pressed against her body. She tried to move but the weight had her almost pinned down. At first she began to panic. Who couldve snuck in and trapped her?Gwaine, she realized. It was just Gwaine.

He had an arm wrapped around her middle, his head resting on her shoulder. They had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the tent. How had they ended up like that?!

"Gwaine!" exclaimed Raieya, trying to push him off of her.

Gwaine moaned softly in his sleep, holding her closer.

"Gwaine!" said Raieya louder, jabbing her elbow into him. "Get off!"

"Mmmph," he grunted. "Huh?"

"You're on me," she answered.

"Hmm...oh," said Gwaine, realization finally dawning on him.

He slid his arm off of her, letting his fingers linger briefly on her side, and rolled over.

"How'd that even happen?" said Raieya, trying to disguise that she'd enjoyed his touch.

"Tents not that big," said Gwaine. "Besides, I know you want me."

"Oh really?" Raieya replied. "Who was on top of whom? I think it's you that wants me."

"Who didn't move away until they woke up, light sleeper they are?" countered Gwaine with a smirk.

He had Raieya on that one. She was surprised he didn't wake her up when he wrapped himself around her.

"Must've been cold," she answered, again not letting on to how she really felt.

"Bet you end up in my arms again," said Gwaine confidently.

"Right," scoffed Raieya. "If it happens again, it will be your fault."

"You won't move away," countered Gwaine. "Cause you liked it."

"Hmmm," said Raieya, smiling mischievously. "What would you say if I did?"

"Then I would say perhaps we should do something a little more intimate," answered Gwaine with a smirk.

"On the cold, hard ground?" asked Raieya, innocently.

Gwaine shrugged. "We have blankets."

Raieya laughed. "So eager. Even if I agreed to go to bed with you, it would not be in the middle of the woods."

Gwaine pretended to look disappointed, then he smiled mischievously.

"And when we reach the tavern?" he said.

"Oh," said Raieya, looking innocent again. "I never said I would."

"You never said no either," countered Gwaine.

"I suppose we will just have to see then, won't we?" taunted Raieya.

"You will," smirked Gwaine.

"So sure of yourself," commented Raieya. "We'll see."

She sat up then, slowly emerging from her blankets.

"Come on, Gwaine," she said. "We need to eat and get on the road."

Gwaine groaned in protest but followed her out of the tent.

They quickly ate and packed up camp, setting out on the road soon after.

The rest of the day passed as usual, though they continued to flirt with and tease each other. Raieya decided she did really like Gwaine and that he seemed to return her feelings. Aside from that, he continued to be a good traveling partner. He had heard a group of bandits before her that afternoon and gotten them off the road and hidden in time for the group to pass them unnoticed. That night as Raieya drifted off to sleep she decided for sure that allowing him to join her had been a good decision.


	4. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raieya and Gwaine continue on their journey, getting to know each other better. Raieya flirts with Gwaine.

The next morning Raieya had woken Gwaine and gotten them on the road quickly. They kept up a good pace for the day, deciding not to stop until dinner.

At last, Raieya and Gwaine ventured off the road and found a small clearing a good distance back. They decided to make their camp in the clearing for the night and tied their horses to some of the nearby trees. After getting the horses settled, they began to unload their bags. Gwaine had fewer bags on his horse, so he turned to help Raieya. She reached up to the top of her saddle, exposing a bit of skin at her side. Gwaine felt a rush of desire at the glimpse of her bare skin. Raieya handed a bag to him, their hands brushing as he took it. She turned around to get another bag, her shirt riding up a bit again. Freeing the bag, she turned back to Gwaine, noticing a strange expression on his face. For a moment, Raieya was confused, then she noticed the bulge in his pants.

"What is it?" she asked innocently, though mischief danced in her eyes.

"Nothing," Gwaine answered nonchalantly, taking the bag from her.

Raieya smiled sweetly, turning around to get another bag. She made sure this time to stretch in a way that her shirt rode up. When she turned around she noticed Gwaine shift uncomfortably.

"Problem?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Her eyes traveled downward to the growing bulge in his pants.

"I think you know the answer to that," Gwaine replied.

"I can *see* the answer," Raieya taunted, handing him the next bag. Their eyes met and Raieya smiled sweetly once more. She moved back to get a bag, exposing more of her skin as she reached over the saddle.

"Raieya," said Gwaine, through gritted teeth.

"What?" she asked, pretending not to be aware of what she was doing.

"You know what," Gwaine replied.

"Oh," Raieya replied, as if his meaning just dawned on her. "You mean this?"

She reached up again, as if she was going to get another bag.

"Stop it, Raieya," he said shortly.

"Me getting the bags is a problem?" she asked.

"You know very well what the problem is," Gwaine answered.

Raieya smirked and moved close to him, as if to kiss him, her eyes locked with his.

"I might be able to take care of your problem," she replied, letting her own desire edge into her voice. "You want me but you will have to wait."

She smiled wickedly at him, grabbing one of the bags from the ground and strode away, leaving him completely frustrated and unsatisfied. Raieya smirked to herself as she unrolled the tent from the bag. Although it was a good thing, she thought, that they should reach the tavern the next day. She had walked away from Gwaine as much to tease him as to keep herself from giving in to the intense desire she also felt.

Raieya finished setting up camp, while Gwaine had disappeared into the woods, claiming he was going to hunt. He returned a bit later carrying a pheasant. Raieya helped him clean it and then they cooked it for dinner. They returned to their normal banter, although Raieya noticed he was careful not to get too close to her. She could tell he was trying hard to keep his desire for her in check.

Shortly after dinner they cleaned up camp and decided to go to bed a bit earlier. Settling down on their opposite sides of the tent they told each other good night and were both soon asleep.


	5. Nearing the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raieya and Gwaine draw closer to the tavern as the flirting between them escalates.

The next morning, as Raieya slowly began to wake up she noticed a strong but not unpleasant smell. It was like the woods, leather, and horse mixed together. Raieya opened her eyes, surprised to find herself resting against Gwaine's arm, snuggled into his chest. As she became more aware of how she was laying she realized their arms were wrapped around each other and their legs were entangled, their bodies pressed against each other. Gwaine's head rested against her forehead. This was the second time she'd managed to end up in Gwaine's arms during the night, but this time it certainly looked like it had been an equal subconscious effort of both of them. She supposed after the amount of flirting and teasing they'd done over the past few days she shouldn't be surprised. In fact she was eager to get to the tavern so she could finally fulfill her desire for him. Carefully Raieya moved her arm that wasn't completely pinned under Gwaine out from under his arm. Immediately he tightened his hold on her. Raieya reached up and gently shook his shoulder.

"Gwaine," she said softly.

Gwaine groaned in response, not really waking up.

"Gwaine," she said louder. "You're doing it again."

"Mmmm," Gwaine replied, not moving.

Raieya unbent her leg from on top of his and straightened it but that was as much movement as she could manage. As she moved her leg she noticed his hardness pressed up against her lower body. She had seen his arousal yesterday but feeling it she was overcome with a more intense desire. She had to get him off of her or she might not be able to control herself any longer.

"Wake up!" she said, smacking him.

"Hey!" protested Gwaine, opening his eyes. He looked down at her and shifted slightly, not moving away just yet.

"Well," he said with a smirk. "Look who's found their way into my arms again."

"You mean look who's wrapped them self around me again," corrected Raieya.

"You're completely entangled with me," pointed out Gwaine. "You want me."

"Right," scoffed Raieya. "I know you want me. I can feel you."

"You haven't moved away," said Gwaine.

"I've tried," she replied.

"Not very hard," said Gwaine.

"You are," teased Raieya, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"Mmmm," agreed Gwaine, enjoying her touch. "You gonna do something about it this time?"

Raieya smiled mischievously in reply, bringing her hand back down to push against his chest. She nudged him onto his back and off of her, then moved so she was straddling him, leaning down so their noses were almost touching.

"I am," she whispered. "But not now. We need to get on the road."

She rose from him then, grabbing the blanket and going out of the tent.

She retrieved the food bag and halved the last of the bread.

"Gwaine!" she called, when he still hadn't emerged from the tent. "Get out here and eat!"

He didn't respond so she poked her head back in the tent.

"Come on," she said. "We don't have time to mess around. Unless you'd prefer another night on the road."

She smirked.

"Just wait til we get to the tavern," Gwaine retorted.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," Raieya replied, giving him her innocent smile. "It'll be nice to sleep on a bed again."

"Raieya," said Gwaine somewhat irritated.

"What?" she replied, feigning ignorance. "Come eat now so we can pack. I saved you some bread."

Gwaine shook his head at her as he rose and followed her out of the tent.

While he sat by the fire to eat, Raieya folded their blankets and started packing up the rest of her belongings. When Gwaine was finished eating he took down the tent and helped gather up the remainder of their things. Raieya watched him, enjoying the fact that he was still aroused and couldnt do anything about it. Once everything was packed, they loaded up their horses and were soon on the road.

Raieya was pleased with their progress and decided they could have a little extra time when they stopped for lunch. They found a nice spot just off the road that a stream ran through so their horses could get some water as well. While the horses drank, Raieya freed the food bag from her saddle and settled at the stream bank beside Gwaine. Raieya dug some fruit out of the bag, then passed it to Gwaine.

"Thanks," said Gwaine, grabbing an apple then passing the bag back to her.

Raieya grabbed the bag, accidentally touching his hand, and set it aside.

"You know," said Raieya. "It's too bad this place isn't closer to the tavern."

"Why's that?" asked Gwaine.

Raieya looked at him, smiling mischievously.

"Because," she answered. "I'd love to have a bath."

"I'm sure you can do that at the tavern," he replied, taking a bite of his apple.

"Maybe," said Raieya. "This water looks so nice. I just want to get out of these clothes and jump in. Feel the cold water rushing around my skin..."

"Raieya," Gwaine interrupted her, clenching his jaw uncomfortably.

"What?" she answered sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to go for a swim?"

"You know what I'm meaning," said Gwaine shortly.

Raieya ignored him. "In fact if this was by the tavern, I'd wash my clothes too. Then while they dried I'd lay on a blanket in the grass and let the sun dry my body."

"Raieyana," said Gwaine, clearly frustrated.

"Gwaine," she replied, smiling innocently.

She watched him shift uncomfortably and laughed softly.

"We should get back on the road," she said, standing and stretching. Gwaine was watching her so she made sure she exposed a bit of skin as she stretched. To taunt him further she held out a hand to him to help him up. Gwaine took her hand and stood, moving in close to her. He didn't drop her hand just yet, reaching up with his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Just wait till tonight," he said, his lips nearly touching hers.

"Mmmm," she replied, reaching up to touch him as well. "I look forward to it."

Raieya stepped out of his grasp then, picking the food bag off the ground. She smirked, catching Gwaine watching her bend over, noticing he was very hard once again.

"Let's go, Gwaine," she said.

She went over to the horses, securing the food bag to her saddle before mounting up. Gwaine followed and they headed back to the road.


	6. Southwell Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raieya and Gwaine reach the Southwell Tavern things really heat up between them.

A few hours later they arrived in Southwell. Gwaine led them to the tavern and they secured their horses at the stable.

"I'll talk to the barkeep," said Gwaine as they pushed open the heavy wooden door.

As soon as they were inside Gwaine put an arm around her, steering her toward the bar.

"Gwaine," she hissed in protest.

"Shh," he replied. "Follow my lead."

They reached the counter so Raieya was unable to protest any further.

"Hello," said Gwaine to a woman behind the bar. "We are looking for a room for a few nights."

"I have some available," she replied. "How many rooms do you need?"

"Just one," Gwaine answered, smiling pleasantly. "For my wife and I."

Raieya fought to keep her expression pleasant when what she really wanted to do was smack Gwaine.

"Alright," said the woman with a smile. She turned around to get the key. Raieya quickly shot Gwaine a nasty look.

"Here you are," she said, handing him the key. "Been married long?"

"Only just," he answered, looking lovingly at Raieya. She faked a smile in return.

"Well," said the woman. "Best of luck to you both."

"Thank you," smiled Gwaine. "How much for our room?"

The woman gave him the amount and Gwaine dug the coins out of his coin pouch.

"Oh," he said, as an afterthought. "My wife is quite a talented musician. Would she be allowed to play while we're here? Just married, you know, we could use the extra money."

"Of course," answered the woman. "Music is always good for business. You can keep what tips you make."

"Thank you," said Raieya. "I'll start tomorrow. I like to get a feel for the place first."

The woman nodded. "Your room is the last one at the end of this hall."

They thanked the woman again and headed down to their room, lugging their bags with them. Gwaine unlocked the door and they stepped inside. There was a bed big enough for the two of them and a small table and chair.

"What was that?!" demanded Raieya immediately. "Why would you say I'm your wife?!"

"To get us a room together without being questioned," answered Gwaine, amused.

"When did we ever agree to one room?" Raieya demanded.

"All these promises about at the tavern," said Gwaine. "I figured two rooms would be a waste of money."

"I wish you would've discussed this with me," said Raieya.

Gwaine shrugged. "I didn't think it would be a problem. You want me, I want you. Isn't this just easier?"

Raieya glared at him but didn't argue any more.

"Besides," he added. "If we get a bit noisy, no one will question it because they think we are newly wed."

Raieya shook her head at him.

"I'd like to change," she said. "And wash. Since you're so on top of things go get us a bowl of warm water."

"As you wish," agreed Gwaine with a smirk.

He turned and left the room while Raieya dug her wash rags and vial of lavender out of her bag. She sat on the bed and pulled off her boots. Then she reached behind her and unbraided her long red hair. Just as she finished there was a knock at the door. Raieya rose from the bed and answered to find Gwaine waiting with the bowl of water. She noticed Gwaine's eyes on her hair as he entered the room so she causally tossed it. Gwaine set the bowl down on the table and Raieya poured a bit of the lavender in. She grabbed her wash rags and set then beside the bowl.

"Are you going to wash?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I suppose I should."

Raieya turned her back to him then and pulled off her shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her breasts from him, then turned back around to get a rag. Gwaine was turned from her also, setting aside his coat and pulling off his linen shirt. Raieya forgot her rag for the moment, enjoying the sight of him. His arms had just the right amount of muscle and his back looked smooth and well muscled also. He turned around then, catching her watching him, and smirked. Raieya returned his smirk, as he noticed that she too, was half way undressed. Careful to keep her breasts mostly covered with one hand, she bent to pick up a rag, her eyes locked with his. She appreciated his bare front as much as she had the back. He had a great body that she couldn't wait to touch later. She could tell he appreciated what he could see of her as well, judging by the bulge in his pants. Slowly she dipped her rag in the water, then turned around to wash herself, angling just so he got a small glimpse of her. As she washed she heard him wet a rag and occasionally peeked at him as well. Watching him, she couldn't keep her hands off of him any longer. She turned around and dipped her rag in the bowl again. Gwaine watched her out of the corner of his eye as she wrung it out and then closed the distance between them. Raieya came up behind him, lightly touching his shoulder and slowly rubbed the rag down his back.

"I'll do your back if you do mine," she whispered near his ear.

Gwaine sighed and leaned in to her touch. "Deal."

Raieya took her time, letting her fingertips tease him along with the rag, enjoying the feel of his soft skin.

When she finished she hung her rag off the side of the bowl and moved her long hair to cover her front.

"Your turn," she said, her back to him.

Gwaine soaked his rag in the bowl and wrung it out. Using a technique similar to Raieya's, he began to wash her back.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly, relishing his touch.

Gwaine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tossed aside the rag. He snaked his other arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder. Raieya leaned her head against his, reaching up to wrap her fingers around his wrist.

"Raieya," he breathed, kissing her neck.

"Gwaine," she crooned, entwining her hand with his at her waist. She nuzzled her head against his as he kissed her again.

"Gwaine," she whispered, moving her hand from his arm to caress his cheek. "Not now."

"Raieyana," Gwaine replied, clearly frustrated.

"Later," she answered. "It's nearly time for supper."

She slid from his grasp then, making sure to brush against his hardness just so as she did. Raieya smirked as she heard Gwaine gasp.

"Come on then," she said, turning her back to him to pull on her shift. Gwaine watched her as she slid her breeches off underneath it and then finished putting on a green dress. Raieya turned back to him then and smirked.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked sweetly.

"Go on," answered Gwaine. "I'll meet you out there in a little bit."

"You'd let your wife go alone?" Raieya teased.

"A good wife would take care of her husband's needs," Gwaine sulked.

"Good thing we're not really married then," smirked Raieya.

She pulled on her boots and headed toward the door.

"Don't take too long," she added with a smirk before slipping out of the room.

Raieya left Gwaine looking extremely frustrated and laughed softly to herself. She hoped their time later that night would be worth all the build up. Based off what she'd seen, she figured it would be.

Raieya walked in to the main room of the tavern and got a tankard of warm mead from the bar. She settled down with her drink at a table to wait for Gwaine. As she drank she took note of the room. How it was constructed, where the people were generally sitting, and what they were doing. It was too early for most of the evening crowd, Raieya knew, but she could start to get a general idea of the place. The few people that were there were either milling around talking and drinking or sitting at a table eating. She was halfway through her drink when she noticed Gwaine appear from the hall. He spotted her and wandered over to sit in the chair across from her.

"Better?" asked Raieya with a wicked grin.

"Thought you were hungry," commented Gwaine, ignoring her.

"I am," she replied. "Thought I'd wait for you."

"So considerate," teased Gwaine.

"Of course," agreed Raieya with a smile.

"I'll get us something," offered Gwaine. "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine, really," she answered. "Anything edible that is."

Gwaine nodded. "I suppose I'll buy you that drink now as well. What do you have?"

"Mead," she replied. "Thanks."

Gwaine headed over to the bar and returned with two tankards. Raieya quickly finished off her first one before taking the one Gwaine brought her. After he set down their drink he returned to the bar to grab two bowls of stew. He set down the bowls and pulled up a chair beside her.

"Looks good," commented Raieya.

"One of the best parts about getting off the road," agreed Gwaine.

They talked about their different tavern experiences as they ate, while Raieya also kept an eye on the crowd. As it grew later, a steady stream of people came in. They were mostly commoners with a few wealthier merchants thrown in. Raieya figured her usual set should do well the next night. With an idea for her music, she turned her attention back to Gwaine, who had just returned from buying them another round.

"To the tavern," said Raieya, raising her mug to him.

"The tavern," agreed Gwaine, a mischievous look in his eye.

They clinked their mugs and took a drink.

"What do you think?" asked Gwaine.

"About the tavern?" Raieya replied. "Looks like a good place to entertain. There's a good crowd of people here."

"Good," nodded Gwaine. "How long does it take you to get a feel for it?"

"Not long," shrugged Raieya.

She placed her hand on his leg then, slowly moving up toward his crotch but stopping just short.

"You can get a feel for many things at the tavern," she said, as he gasped.

Raieya smirked, continuing to tease him. He grabbed her hand and moved it aside, while caressing her cheek with his other hand.

"I know," said Gwaine, returning her smirk.

He released her hand, stroking her thigh.

Raieya kept her expression from faltering as she slid her hand back onto his leg.

"Raieya," he breathed.

He draped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Gwaine," she laughed.

She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, sliding a finger under his chin and tilting him close.

"So eager," she whispered, within an inch of his lips.

Gwaine leaned in and kissed her in response. Raieya eagerly responded, tangling her hand in his shaggy brown hair. Gwaine's hand traveled up into her own hair as they deepened their kisses, pulling her closer. Raieya slid her hand up his leg, groping him. Gwaine moaned into the kiss before pulling back from her slightly.

"*Now,* Raieya," he demanded.

Raieya nodded slightly, meeting his lips again. She couldn't hold back any longer either.

Gwaine pulled back from her just enough to stand and raise her up with him. He kissed her once again before tapping her butt lightly, urging her toward the hall. Raieya grabbed his butt in return, eagerly seeking his lips once again. Gwaine smirked at her, guiding her toward their room. They paused long enough for him to unlock the door, then hurried inside. Gwaine tossed the key toward the table, grabbing a hold of Raieya. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as he pushed her toward the bed. Nearing the edge, he shoved her onto her back. Raieya cried out in surprise, pulling him down on top of her. Gwaine yanked her dress out from under her and shoved it out of the way. She reached up and unbuckled his belt, pushing his breeches down and at last freeing his erection. Gwaine groaned, grabbing her legs and jerking her closer to him.

"Gwaine!" Raieya moaned as he suddenly inside her. She grabbed his arms, pulling him closer to her once more. Gwaine groaned as he thrust into her hard and fast. He leaned down and met her lips, then licked down her neck to her shoulder, nipping her skin. Raieya moaned loudly, her fingernails raking across his back, urging him on. Gwaine grunted, deepening his stroke yet keeping up his fast pace. Raieya moved in time with him, moaning his name. Breathing heavy, her head fell back against the mattress, nearing her climax. Gwaine kissed and nipped the exposed skin of her throat, bringing her even closer to the edge.

"Ooh, Gwaine!" she cried as her orgasm washed over her.

Gwaine straightened a bit in response, gripping her legs once again. He thrust into her harder still a few more times, groaning loudly as he came.

As his breathing began to slow, he pulled out of her, collapsing beside her on the bed. Raieya turned toward him, letting him encircle her in his arms. Their lips met in a couple brief kisses, then Gwaine kissed her forehead. They lay still for a moment, holding each other, Gwaine's chin resting against her forehead. He reached over and caressed her cheek, meeting her lips in another kiss.

"Let's get out of these clothes," he said, once they broke apart.

Raieya nodded, sitting up on the edge of the bed to pull off her boots. Gwaine sat up as well, casting aside his boots and breeches. Raieya stood, moving to stand in front of Gwaine. She smiled mischievously at him, leaning over to pull off his linen shirt. Tossing it aside, she slid a leg over his lap, straddling him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, she met his lips in a passionate kiss. Gwaine responded, his hands sliding up her hips to caress her sides. As they deepened their kiss, Raieya moved her hands from his hair, sliding them down his back. When at last they broke apart for a moment, she brought her hands back to the front, slowly stroking his bare chest. Gwaine's hands traveled to her breasts, trying to grasp them through her dress.

"Raieya," he said. "Take this damn dress off."

"*You* take it off," she smirked, dropping another kiss on his lips.

Gwaine kissed her again, nipping her bottom lip before breaking apart from her and sliding his hands under her butt. He lifted her up as he rose from the bed, then set her in front of him. Their lips met in another kiss as he slid his hands behind her, yanking her dress down. Raieya kicked it aside while Gwaine pulled off her shift. He smirked appreciatively at her, kissing her once more. When they broke apart, Gwaine scooped her up again, placing her back on the bed.

"Gwaine," she laughed.

Raieya grabbed his hand, pulling him down with her. Gwaine stretched out on his side next to her, pulling her close and entwining his legs with hers. Laying close together, they began to explore each other's body. Raieya began to massage Gwaine's shoulders and arms, caressing his muscles. Gwaine massaged her collarbone, occasionally leaning in to kiss her. He worked his way down her side and back up, brushing against her breasts. Slowly he caressed the sides of her breasts, while Raieya explored his chest. Gwaine trailed his fingers across the top of her breasts, then leaned in to kiss her. As he did, he grabbed her breasts, gently squeezing and rubbing them. Raieya moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gwaine then licked the outline of her jaw, moving toward her ear.

"Mmmm, stop," Raieya interrupted him. "Not my ears."

Gwaine grunted and trailed his tongue down her neck instead. His hands slid off of her breasts, lightly caressing her sides and stomach. Gwaine kissed down her shoulder and collarbone, at last reaching her breasts. His hands moved up into her hair while he kissed around each of them. Then slowly he licked around each of her nipples, gently grazing them with his teeth. Raieya moaned again, tangling a hand in his hair. Gwaine sucked one breast, then the other into his mouth, enjoying Raieya's soft moans. Raieya's hands traveled down his back and over his butt, urging him closer. Then she brought a hand between them, grabbing his penis. Gwaine groaned as Raieya began to tease him with her hand, making him hard.

"I need you," she moaned.

Gwaine turned his attention back to her lips with a rough kiss. As he did, he grabbed her leg and thrust into her.

"Gwaine," she moaned, urging him closer.

He held onto her leg as he began to thrust into her. Raieya groaned, moving in time with him. After a few minutes she pushed against his chest, nudging him onto his back. Without breaking their contact, Raieya moved so that she was on top of him. She moved up and down on him, her hands gripping his shoulders, while he gripped her thighs. Changing directions she began to move her hips in a circular motion, leaning down to kiss him. Gwaine groaned beneath her, enjoying the sensation. Raieya leaned back down, meeting his lips in a rough kiss. Gwaine bent his legs and began thrusting into her hard and fast. Raieya dug her fingernails into his shoulders, moaning his name. Gwaine moved his hands onto her sides, holding her in place as he increased his stroke. She slid her body back and forth in time with him, moaning loudly. Gwaine slid a hand a down to her butt, tapping it. Raieya cried out, roughly kissing him and biting his lower lip. Gwaine groaned in response, thrusting deeper into her.

Raieya screamed his name, raising back up, her fingernails raking down his chest. She moved her hips quickly back forth making him groan loudly.

Gwaine grabbed her butt with one hand and pulled her back down to him with the other. He slid his hand into her hair, thrusting harder into her. Raieya moaned loudly, as Gwaine caught one of her nipples in his mouth and gently bit it. Then he met her lips once more. Raieya moaned into the kiss, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into him as she came, crying out his name. Gwaine gripped her sides as he thrust into her hard and fast, then came with a loud groan. Raieya collapsed on top of him, meeting his lips in another kiss. Gwaine held her close, gently caressing her hair and face as their breathing began to return to normal. After a few minutes Raieya slipped him out of her, moving to lay beside him. Her head rested against his shoulder, a hand on his chest. Gwaine pulled her closer, one hand on hers, the other entangling in her long red hair. Raieya sighed with content, enjoying being in his arms. Temporarily spent, they dozed off for a bit.

Raieya woke first and began to kiss his neck and collarbone. She massaged his chest as she did, lightly stroking him.

"Mmmmm, Raieya," moaned Gwaine as he woke.

He raised up a bit, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Raieya let her hand travel lower as they kissed, fondling him. She gripped his shaft firmly, moving her hands up and down along him. Gwaine moaned loudly, biting her lower lip. He slipped an arm around her waist, flipping her over and turning her so that her back was against his chest. Grabbing her leg with one hand and lifting it slightly he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Gwaine!" Raieya moaned as he entered her, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer.

He caressed her cheek, meeting her lips in a rough kiss as he began to move. Raieya cried out as he increased his stroke and fondled one of her breasts. He groaned in response, pinching her nipple and thrusting harder still. Raieya yanked his hair and pulled him back to her lips, moaning loudly into their kisses. Gwaine groaned, deepening his stroke. Raieya's head fell back against the pillows, moaning his name and sliding a hand down to her clit. Gwaine kissed along her jaw, nipping her lightly. Raieya groaned, moving her hand to tangle in his hair once more. Gwaine slid a hand down to rub her clit, continuing his fast stroke. His other hand fondled her breasts, while he continued to suck on her neck. Raieya grabbed his hand from her breasts with one hand, pulling his hair with the other as she screamed his name, climaxing. He thrust into her hard and fast a couple more times before coming with a loud groan. Breathing heavily, their lips met in a series of passionate kisses before Gwaine slowly eased out of her. Raieya rolled over to face him, entwining her legs with his and meeting his lips in another kiss before resting her head against his chest. Gwaine held her close, absentmindedly stroking her hair. Completely exhausted, they were soon fast asleep in each other's arms.


	7. At the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day in Southwell Tavern.

The next morning Gwaine woke first, surprised to find Raieya still sound asleep against his chest. He shifted slightly, not wanting to wake her. Carefully he moved a hand up into her hair, lightly stroking it. Raieya moved a little in her sleep, tightening her hold on him. Gwaine smiled down at her. Now he knew for sure she was just as guilty of cuddling on the road as he was. As Gwaine lay with Raieya, musing over their time together so far, their room began to grow brighter. The sun had already risen when Gwaine woke but now he guessed it must be nearing midday. At last Raieya's eyes slowly opened, finally waking.

"Morning, Raieya," said Gwaine with a smile. "I take it you slept well?"

"Mmmm," grunted Raieya, groggily. "Except for you getting up at some point. What time is it?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Not entirely sure. I'd guess around midday."

"Oh," she replied, raising her head to look around. "I suppose it does seem fairly bright. We must've slept quite a while."

"We did have a long night last night," smirked Gwaine.

"Are you complaining?" asked Raieya, with a look of amusement.

"Absolutely not," said Gwaine, firmly. "That's the kind of night I like to have."

"Me too," agreed Raieya. "I'll have to work tonight though."

"That's ok," Gwaine replied. "I can wait."

"You've proven you can," said Raieya, dropping a quick kiss on his lips before sitting up. "We'll just have to see what tonight brings."

"I'm sure it will be good," he said confidently, sitting up as well.

Raieya laughed. "Right now, I think I'd like to find some good food."

Gwaine grunted in agreement as she slid off the bed to find her clothes. He also got out of bed, retrieving his breeches from the floor and pulling them on before searching for his shirt.

"We certainly made a mess of our clothes," said Raieya with a laugh, locating her shift.

"I wasn't worried a bit about them last night," he replied.

"Unless you count taking them off," Raieya pointed out.

"Mmmm," agreed Gwaine. "Only worried about getting rid of them."

Raieya laughed, finishing pulling on her dress.

Gwaine located his shirt and threw it on.

"Here," said Raieya, tossing him a boot. "This one's yours."

Gwaine caught it and put it on.

"This is yours," he said, handing her the boot that was near him.

"Good thing the mess we made was just clothes and boots," laughed Raieya. "Otherwise I'd hate to have to clean up after ourselves!"

"I didn't realize we'd strewn our things about quite that much," agreed Gwaine.

"Oh well," grinned Raieya. "All worth it."

"Very much," nodded Gwaine.

Checking to make sure they had their key and money they headed out the door to find something to eat.

Raieya and Gwaine spent the day in the village, restocking their food supply from the market and looking at the other merchant stands in the village. When they returned to the tavern they washed their traveling clothes in a small bucket and hung them to dry before eating dinner in the main room. After dinner they returned to their room so Raieya could get ready to play that night. Gwaine watched her curiously as she prepared, fixing her hair, polishing her lute, and chatting with her as she worked.

"Come on, Gwaine," said Raieya, finally ready. "That is, if you're still wanting to watch."

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied, getting up off the bed.

Raieya grabbed her lute and headed out the door, followed by Gwaine. She took her place near the large hearth in the tavern, Gwaine sitting just a few tables away. Raieya tuned her lute as more people began to filter in to the tavern. Soon Raieya was well in to her set and people had gathered close to listen as they drank and talked with their friends. Raieya watched the crowd closely as she performed, monitoring their mood. People seemed to be fairly content and happy that night. She kept her music light and easy, keeping up the mood of the evening.

Gwaine watched Raieya as she played, turning away only briefly to get some ale. He'd never paid the minstrels before much mind but found he was entranced with Raieya's music. Even if he didn't know her he was sure he would notice her playing. The other people in the tavern seemed to enjoy her also. Gwaine noticed that nearly everyone had chosen to sit near the hearth so they could hear Raieya. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. He noticed a group of men playing a dice game nearby but decided not to try and join them tonight. Although he would normally have wanted to try to win some money, he still had what Arthur had given him. Besides he wanted to make sure and hear everything Raieya played. A couple tankards of ale later, Raieya finished her set, rising from the stool and smiling generously as several people clapped for her. Raieya nodded to them, making her way over to Gwaine.

"Well," Gwaine greeted her, grinning. "You are pretty good."

"Thanks," she replied, carefully laying her lute in a chair beside him. "I'll need to check with the barkeep to see how much I made."

"I'm sure it's a good amount," said Gwaine confidently. "Everyone was listening to you."

"We'll see," said Raieya. "I'm going to go get some mead. Would you like anything?"

Gwaine shook his head. "I've still got some."

Raieya headed over to the bar and returned a few minutes later, smiling broadly.

"Seems you were right," she announced, moving her lute and sitting down beside him. "I did well tonight."

"What'd I tell you?" smirked Gwaine. "Sounds like a cause for celebration."

"Hmmm," said Raieya, smiling mischievously. "Perhaps. Are you not joining any games tonight?"

"Not tonight," he answered. "I will tomorrow. I wanted to hear you."

"You could've done both," Raieya pointed out.

Gwaine shrugged. "I'll win some money tomorrow. I can afford a free night for now."

Raieya nodded. "What of this celebration then?"

"Finish your mead and we can return to our room and get started," smirked Gwaine.

Raieya grinned, taking a long drink from her mug and sliding a hand onto Gwaine's leg. He put his arm around her, drawing her close as she set aside her mug. Raieya looked up at him and smiled, meeting his lips in an eager kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, tangling her hands in his hair. Gwaine deepened the kiss, pulling her closer still.

"Let's go now," Raieya whispered near his ear when they broke apart.

Gwaine nodded, eager to get her back to their room.

Raieya rose from her chair, grabbing her lute, and leading the way down the hall to their room. Gwaine had the key ready and unlocked the door, playfully shoving Raieya in ahead of him.

"Gwaine," she protested with a laugh, going over to her lute case.

Gwaine smiled wickedly at her, closing the short distance between them and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What are you doing?" Raieya laughed, taking his hands in hers and tugging him closer.

Gwaine didn't reply but kissed along her jawline instead.

"Mmmm," sighed Raieya, turning in his grasp as he neared her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Gwaine tugged at her dress as they kissed. Raieya moved her arms, letting him slide it and her shift down her shoulders and off. She kicked the clothing aside, her hands moving to unbuckle Gwaine's belt and tossing it aside. He pushed her toward the bed, his hands fondling her breasts as he did. Raieya moaned, yanking his breeches down and nipping his bottom lip. Gwaine groaned in response, shoving her down onto the bed. Raieya cried out in surprise, grabbing his arms and pulling him back down to her. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside.

"Gwaine!" she moaned as he was suddenly inside her.

He met her lips in a rough kiss before straightening a bit and beginning to move. Raieya moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around him and grabbing his arms. He grunted, increasing his stroke. She groaned in reply, pulling him back down to her. Their lips met in a series of rough kisses, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Gwaine," she groaned, raking her fingernails down his back, encouraging him to go deeper.

He responded with a groan, increasing his speed as well as his depth. Raieya slid a hand between them, nearing her climax, tangling the other in his hair once more.

"Gwaine!" she exclaimed as she orgasmed, pressing her head back against the bed.

Gwaine met her lips once again, thrusting harder still before reaching his climax with a loud groan. He shook his hair aside, reaching up to brush a few strands of Raieya's stray hair from her face, and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. Then he collapsed on the bed beside her. Raieya rolled over, draping an arm across his chest and resting her head against his shoulder while their breathing slowly returned to normal.

She sat up after a bit, pulling off her boots and casting them aside. Gwaine followed suit, removing his boots and breeches before stretching back out on the bed. Raieya moved so that she was straddling him, looking down at him with a wicked grin.

"Not finished celebrating already, are you?" she teased.

"Of course not," he answered, sliding his hands onto her waist.

Raieya smiled and leaned down, meeting his lips in a kiss. Gwaine's hands traveled up her sides to her breasts. Raieya moaned, slipping a hand down between them to grab his cock. Gwaine groaned, pinching her nipples. After a moment she straightened, adjusting herself so that he was inside her. Gwaine grabbed her hips once again as she began to move, her hands gripping his shoulders. She cried out as she worked, enjoying being the one in control. Gwaine groaned loudly beneath her, grabbing her arms and pulling her down to him. Their lips met in a rough kiss, Gwaine's hands tangling in her long red hair. He shifted slightly beneath her, increasing their speed with a grunt. Raieya threw her head back then, moaning his name and moving in time with him, as he gripped her sides.

"Oh god, Gwaine!" she cried, gripping the headboard with one hand for support.

She moved her hips back and forth in time with him, enjoying his soft moans. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to his lips once more, shifting to penetrate her deeper. Raieya grabbed his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin as she reached her climax. A moment later he groaned loudly, thrusting completely into her as he orgasmed. Raieya kissed him again, before collapsing on his chest, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair.

Once her breathing returned to a normal rate she slipped him out of her, curling up beside him. Gwaine held her close, dropping a kiss into her hair.

"Mmmm," said Raieya with a satisfied sigh. "Good night, Gwaine."

"Night, Raieya," he replied.

They closed their eyes and were soon sound asleep.


	8. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Southwell.

Raieya woke the next morning feeling something rubbing between her legs. She moaned softly, reaching down to touch Gwaine's hand. He leaned over her, brushing aside her hair and kissing her neck, sucking on the exposed skin. His other hand caressed her breasts, gently massaging one then the other.

"Mmmm, Gwaine," Raieya groaned, feeling his hardness pressed up against her.

He gently nipped her skin in response before moving his hand to lift one of her legs. Raieya scooted back closer to him as he leaned slightly over her, entering her.

Raieya let her head fall back against him, moaning his name as he began to move. She reached a hand behind him, tangling her fingers in his thick brown hair. He kissed her neck and collarbone, while rubbing her clit.

Raieya groaned, her other hand on top of his, guiding him. Gwaine shifted slightly, angling himself to penetrate her deeper. Raieya moaned in response, pulling his hair. Gwaine grunted, increasing his speed. Soon Raieya cried out, reaching her climax. Gwaine followed a moment later, coming with a moan. He pulled out of her, collapsing back onto the pillows. Raieya rolled over, resting her head on his chest.

"Well," she said. "Good morning, Gwaine."

Gwaine smiled down at her. "Morning, Raieya."

"I suppose last night wasn't enough for you?" she teased.

"Nor you," smirked Gwaine. "You were just as enthusiastic."

"Guess not," Raieya laughed. "But what will we do tonight?"

"I'm sure we'll figure out something," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"I look forward to it, after another night of playing," said Raieya.

"You won't be disappointed," said Gwaine confidently.

"Haven't been so far," grinned Raieya, stroking his chest.

He smirked, leaning down and meeting her lips in a kiss.

"Nor I," he added.

Raieya smiled and kissed him again, though in the back of her mind she was beginning to have doubts. Gwaine had been wonderful in all aspects so far. He'd proved himself useful on the road, helping her set up camp, cook, pack, and watch the road. He'd also proved himself to be the best she'd ever had in bed. She felt so attracted to him, she couldn't get enough of him. But this was too much. Things couldn't be this good forever. She had to get back on her own soon or she feared things would go too far with Gwaine.

Raieya moved away from him and stretched, her expression never betraying what was on her mind.

"I don't know about you," she said. "But I'm starving."

"Hmm, yes," he agreed, stretching also. "I am hungry."

Raieya got out of bed then pulling on her clothes and boots. As Gwaine dressed she dug her brush out of her bag and untangled her hair. Once she was ready she turned and looked at Gwaine.

"You might want to brush your hair," she laughed, noticing how messy it still looked.

"You're the one who messed it up," said Gwaine.

"Let me borrow that," he added, indicating her brush.

Raieya tossed it to him and he quickly ran it through his hair.

Finally ready they grabbed their key and money and headed out the door.

They spent their day much like the day before. They went back into the village to look around the merchant stands. After lunch they took their horses out for a ride so they wouldn't be cooped up in the stables all day. After dinner Raieya got ready to play what she had decided would be her final night. Her plan was to slip off early in the morning before Gwaine woke.

As she played that night she noticed Gwaine join a group of men gambling at a table not far from her.

Once her set was finished Raieya collected her money and got a mug of mead from the barkeep. Gwaine was still at his game so she stopped by him to tell him she was going on back to their room. While he was gone she gathered some of her belongings and packed them back in her bag. If he asked her why she'd just tell him she was straightening up. Raieya had a feeling if she told him she planned to leave she would change her mind. Deep down she knew she didn't want to leave him but her mind kept telling her it was necessary.

Gwaine returned a little later, satisfied that he had won some money. They stayed up late into the night after that, "celebrating" his earnings.

At last they had fallen asleep in each others arms, satisfied and exhausted.


	9. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raieya feels it's time to move on. Will she leave Gwaine and resume traveling alone?

The next morning Raieya woke early, as she had planned. She slowly opened her eyes, satisfied the room was still dark. Gwaine lay beside her, fast asleep, an arm draped over her waist. Carefully Raieya moved from his grasp, sliding off the bed. Gwaine grunted in his sleep but he didn't appear to wake up. Raieya crept across the floor, gathering her clothes from the night before. Once she found them, she folded them and placed them in her bag, pulling out her breeches and linen shirt instead. Quickly she pulled on her clothes and boots, buckling her sword around her waist and hiding her dagger in her boot. She grabbed her bag, making sure she had all of her things, then slung it over her shoulder. Next she grabbed her bag of cookware and food supplies, wincing as it clunked over her shoulder. Feeling the need to hurry she grabbed her lute, turning toward the door.

"Dammit, Gwaine!" she exclaimed, jumping as she noticed him standing by the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unfazed.

"What does it look like?" she snapped. "Leaving."

"Why?" asked Gwaine, clearly confused.

"Cause it's time for me to move on," Raieya answered.

"Move on?" repeated Gwaine. "Without me?"

"We completed our deal," she pointed out. "I'm free to leave when I please."

"You are," he agreed. "But we never specified a tavern."

"It was understood," countered Raieya. "What are you saying?"

"Why leave?" Gwaine shrugged. "Why not stay together? We've gotten on quite well have we not?"

"That's part of the point," said Raieya. "It's you. I've never been with anyone and have it be this intense before. I'm not looking for a relationship or love or any of that."

"It's as much you," argued Gwaine. "I don't do relationships either. I'm with someone once, maybe twice, and move on. For some reason, I can't get enough of you."

"Then what do we do?" demanded Raieya.

"I don't know," he answered. "I think if we go separate ways we'll just be miserable. We'd want to find each other again. And we might. And we'd just keep on going back to each other. I know I'd look for you. You're unlike anyone I've ever been with."

"That sounds like a relationship," Raieya frowned.

"It doesn't have to be," countered Gwaine. "We could be more like a partnership. It would benefit both of us. We can watch each others backs and split the cost of rooms in taverns."

Raieya made a face, considering. Having Gwaine on the road had certainly had its benefits. Packing was twice as fast and she could relax a little more with someone else keeping watch. He was right about the money too. It would be helpful not to have to pay for the entirety of a room. Also, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew she truly didn't want to leave him either.

"If we agree to become partners then we're going to have to make some things very clear," said Raieya.

"Like what?" Gwaine replied.

"Most importantly, that we are not courting," she answered. "I am not yours, you are not mine. Meaning if someone else catches my fancy or someone else catches yours we are free to act on our desires."

"I have no problem with that," said Gwaine.

"Good," Raieya nodded. "Next, we are equals. Completely. We split everything evenly and you will treat me as your equal."

"Fair enough," agreed Gwaine. "Though I don't believe I have treated you as anything but."

"No," she replied. "But we've only known each other for a little over a week. My final condition is that we promise to protect each other. If one of us ends up in some kind of trouble or danger, we promise to help each other out in every way we can."

"You mean serious trouble?" clarified Gwaine.

"Well, yeah," answered Raieya. "Any situation we clearly could not handle on our own. I don't mean come to my aid just because I look like a lady in distress."

"I know you well enough already to know you're tougher than that," said Gwaine.

"You better," she replied with a smirk. "Do you accept my terms?"

"I agree," he answered immediately, extending his hand.

Raieya shook it, cementing their deal.

Gwaine smiled then and pulled her into his arms, meeting her lips in a kiss.

"I think this is the start of a very good partnership," he said.

"Could be," agreed Raieya. "Now put some clothes on so we get on the road."

"Sure you don't want to go back to bed for a bit to celebrate?" smirked Gwaine.

"Not now," she replied. "Maybe later, if we make good time today."

"You're no fun sometimes," said Gwaine.

"I can make it worth the wait," countered Raieya with a wicked grin. "Don't forget that."

"Mmmm, true," agreed Gwaine. "Where are we going now?"

"Adderbury," Raieya answered. "Let's just see how good your tavern is."

"The best," he answered confidently, buckling on his sword.

He finished gathering his few belongings and they were soon on the road.

Raieya was glad they had come to an understanding and looked forward to visiting many taverns with Gwaine. As long as their agreement stood she was confident she had made the right decision. After all, after meeting someone like Gwaine, traveling alone would've been very dull indeed.


End file.
